


Power Play

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Hate Sex, President AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish you would write a fic where bellamy is president and Clarke is like Secretary of State or something and they fight all the time over policy and morals but then they hook up in the Oval Office or something. Just power play. Lots of it. :D”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

Grabbing the papers off her desk Clarke strides down the hallway of the White House, a scowl on her face and murder on her mind. She was going to kill him. Sure he was the president of the United States and had a whole entourage of secret service agents protecting him but that didn’t mean Clarke couldn’t try killing him.

She continues to stomp to the Oval Office knowing that Bellamy Blake was in there right now. Well as Secretary of State she always knew where he was, which shouldn’t make her as happy as it did.

Just the thought of Bellamy Blake makes Clarke’s blood boil and turns on just the tiniest bit. The current president of the United States was much too attractive for his own good and being single he was the affection of many women in the country. Those unruly curls and big puppy eyes captured the heart of many an American, including Clarke Griffin, Secretary of State though she would never admit it.

Still furious Clarke bursts into the office ignoring the agents that were stationed by the entrance.. Nathan Miller and John Murphy just stare at one another, already  knowing what was about to come. As the two agents that were always with the president both Murphy and Miller knew what happened behind closed doors with one Clarke Griffin.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Looking up from his laptop, Bellamy quirks an eyebrow at the feisty blonde standing in front of him. He leans back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest as he drawls, “Well I was running a country but now that you’re here I may be persuaded to do something else.”

Clarke rolls her eyes trying to ignore the deep blush that was now appearing on her cheeks. Planting her feet down she crosses her arms over her chest as well imitating Bellamy’’s position.

“As tempting as that offer sounds, that’s not why I’m here and you know it. What the fuck were you thinking, Mr. President?”

“In my opinion, approving this legislation was the best damn idea I’ve had all term.”

Clarke growls a noise that doesn’t escape Bellamy’s attention before spitting out, “Letting that legislation pass through the house was by far the worst fucking decision you’ve made. What are you thinking, Blake?”

A smirk forms on Bellamy’s face as he takes in Clarke’s enraged state. Pushing up from his seat he makes his way over to the blonde, confident and calm. Stopping in right of his secretary Bellamy bends down until his face is level with hers and he’s able to whisper, “I was thinking that the minute you heard the news you would come storming here looking all mad and bothered and my day would be made.”

Stunned Clarke can only gape at Bellamy who was now looking slightly amused at the sight of a shell shocked Clarke. Getting her wits back Clarke moves to hit Bellamy on the shoulder wanting put some distance between themselves before she did something stupid and rash.

But before her hand can hit its intended target Bellamy has wrapped his hand around her wrist stopping her. Instead he uses his grip to tug her closer until they were pressed together, chest to chest.

Clarke glances up at Bellamy from under her lashes, trying to steady her breathing at his close proximity. Swallowing nervously she mumbles, “I thought we agreed this was never happening again.”

Bellamy smiles at the fact that he was having a significant effect on Clarke even though she tried so hard to hide it. Using his free hand, he tucks a stray curl behind her ear before murmuring, “You said we couldn’t do it again. I don’t recall me agreeing to anything.”

As Bellamy talks he trails his fingers trail over Clarke’s cheek. Clarke shivers trying not to let it show just how affected she was. She tries to pull away but Bellamy only wraps an around her waist, holding her tight. He dips his head capturing her lips with his own.

With that simple kiss Clarke lets go and a moan slips out of her mouth before she can stop it. Her hands wind around Bellamy’s neck pulling him close, as she nips at his bottom lip.

He growls softly arms tightening their grip on her waist. He lifts Clarke off her feet and starts to move backward back to his desk, where he swipes the papers off before setting her down gently. Thighs resting on the edge of the desk with Bellamy standing in between her legs, Clarke pulls away to unbutton her blouse.

Bellamy stares at her breathing heavily and an amused smile on his face. Leaning forward slightly he whispers, “I thought you said this wasn’t supposed to happen again.”

Clarke’s eyes flash before she snarls, “Fuck you, Blake.”

“Oh you’re the one who’s going to be doing that, not me.”

Clarke can’t help the smile that stretches across her face, knowing the truth in the words. Bellamy grins at the sight before pulling her back to his lips, not wanting to waste another second.

It isn’t until later when they are both sprawled out on the floor, Clarke’s head resting on Bellamy’s chest her hair tickling his nose but he doesn’t really mind all that much when Bellamy says, “So is this the last time or are we going to do this again? Because according to you the past four times were the last.”

Clarke hits Bellamy in the chest before burrowing her head under his neck. His whole body vibrates with laughter and he slips an around Clarke’s waist pulling her a little bit closer to his side.

Maybe fucking the president of the United States wasn’t Clarke’s smartest idea but well in the end she always got what she wanted so she didn’t see any downsides to it. Even if Bellamy Blake was a huge fucking asshole. At least he was a good lay and at times an even better president.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
